parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter VS Tom Riddle
This scene is in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter faces off Tom Marvolo Riddle's memory preserved from the diary and discovers that the troubled boy grew up to become the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort Simba vs Nuka Luke Skywalker vs ??? Wart vs ??? John Darling vs ??? Bart Simpson vs Damien Thorn Bart Simpson faces off Damien Thorn's memory preserved in a diary, discovering that Thorn grew up to become Sideshow Bob Link vs Grover Dil Blackthrone Shore Sherman Peabody Vs. Oroku Saki Sherman learns that Oroku Saki is The Shredder Curdie vs. Scut Farkus Curdie discovers that Scut Farkus Is truly Winterbolt Ash Ketchum vs Paul Ash Ketchum Faces off Paul Memory Preserved in a Diary ony to discovers that Paul grew up to become James Richard Tyler vs Henry Evans Richard Tyler faces off Henry Evans' memory preserved in a diary, only to discover that Evans grew up to become Rasputin Mowgli vs Isaac Chroner Mowgli discovers Isaac Chroner Grew up to become Tzekel-Kan Tom Clarke vs Edric Blackhawk Edric Blackhawk became Warlock Brainy Smurf vs Mitch Mitchelson Pedro Pony VS. ??? No Heart Runt vs. ??? Rayman vs. ??? Ed, Edd, and Eddy vs. Mandark Skunk vs. ??? Yankee Irving Vs. ??? Ivan Ooze Lewis VS. Terrence Lewis discovers that Terence truly is Lord Farquaad Douglas Funnie Vs. ??? Lord Zedd David vs ??? Frollo Arlo vs. ??? Myotismon Kit Cloudkicker Vs Tai Lung Tai Kung is Shere Khan Sora vs. ??? Dustin McCann Jr. Fanboy vs Biff Tannen Eggs Vs Melvin Sneedley Eggs discovers that Melvin Sneedley is Professor Screw-Eyes Sonic the Hedgehog vs Scourge the Hedgehog Jack Frost vs ??? Oliver vs ??? Oliver the kitten faces off against ???'s memory preserved in a diary, discovering that ??? grew up to become Meowrice Fievel vs. Martin Brisby Fievel Mousewitz faces off against Martin Brisby's memory preserved in a diary, discovering that Martin Grew up to become Ratigan Hiro Hamada vs Jason McCann Aladdin vs. ??? Son Goku vs. ??? Inuyasha vs. ??? Tommy Pickles vs. ??? David VS. ??? T.K. Tadashi vs. Reggie Van Dough Son Goku vs. Ricky King Bambi vs. ??? Hogarth Hughes VS. Nelson Muntz Littlefoot vs Thunderclap Dale vs Mepps Dale faces off against Mepps' memory preserved in a diary, discovering that Mepps grew up to Become Fat Cat Taran vs. Sid Phillips Taran discovers the secret about Sid Phillips who is the Horned King Peter Pan vs. ??? Captain James Hook Chicken Little vs. Steele Chicken Little faces off againts Steele's Memory preserved in a Diary discovering that Steele Grew up to become Merlock Mickey Mouse vs Ratigan Mickey Mouse learns Ratigan's secret: jENNER Cody vs Mozenrath Mozenrath is Jafar Ben Tennyson Vs. Anakin Skywalker Ben Tennyson finds out Anakin Skywalker's secret: Darth Vader Yugi Muto vs. Dartz Dartz became Anubius, Lord of the Dead Danny Fenton vs. Jim Jim is Dark Danny Christopher Robin Vs Francis Christopher Robin Face Against Francis' Memory Preserved in a Diary Discovering that Francis Grown Up Becomes Dr.Faciler Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Battles Category:Harry Potter Scenes Category:Harry Potter Movie Scenes Category:Rated PG Movie Scenes Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Scenes Category:Harry Potter scenes